ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dooku
How Count Dooku joined the Tourney Dooku spent nearly seventy years as a Jedi, but a disastrous battle on Galidraan shook his faith in the Order and the Galactic Republic. He fell under the influence of Senator Palpatine of Naboo, and left the Jedi Order. After learning that Senator Palpatine was secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, Dooku turned to the dark side and became a Dark Lord of the Sith himself, replacing Darth Maul as Sidious's second apprentice. His new master bestowed upon him the Sith title of Darth Tyranus. Character Select Screen Animation Dooku swings his saber as the camera zooms to him saying "I sense great power in you.". Special Attacks Force Lightning (Neutral) Dooku shoots a streak of lightning from his left hand at his opponent. Holding B can increase the voltage, until it wears down. Sith Strike (Side) Dooku swings his lightsaber down, then dashes forward with a slash. Tyrannus Slash (Up) Dooku twirls before doing a jumping uppercut slash then a slash to the right. Force Explosion (Down) Dooku punches the ground and a lightning field blasts around him, electrocuting anyone trying to get to him. Force Choke (Hyper Smash) Dooku pushes his hand open in front of him. If he sees an opponent in range, he grips the opponent without touching him saying "Time for your execution." then chokes the life out of the opponent. After 5 seconds, the opponent goes lifeless taking a life from the stock. Dooku lets go and says "What a helpless fool." Sith Execution (Final Smash) Dooku moves his lightsaber in a circle saying "You will be sacrificed to the Dark Side!" then dashes forward. If he touches an opponent, he slashes left, then right, then impales, before jumping behind and slashing the back four times before cutting the midsection and killing the opponent, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Dooku walks up and sheathes his lightsaber saying "The Dark Side is with us all.". #*Dooku walks up and sheathes his lightsaber saying "Farewell, my old green friend.". (Yoda victories only) #*Dooku walks up and sheathes his lightsaber saying "Now I am the master.". (Emperor Palpatine victories only) #Dooku swings his saber two times before doing a down swing saying "A sacrifice to the Sith's glory.". #Dooku swings his saber two times before doing a down swing saying "You're battle has ended, knight in armor." (Priss victories only) On-Screen Appearance Dooku gets off his speeder and gets his lightsaber out saying "The Sith will prevail today.". Special Quotes *What can that armor do to me? (When fighting Priss) *The Sith will shower the Jedi in blood. (When fighting Jin) *Then it is death. (When fighting Zafina) *Try and punish the Sith. (When fighting Sailor Moon) *Yoda! It is time to end the Jedi! (When fighting Yoda) *It is time for my final test. (When fighting Emperor Palpatine) Trivia *Though his in-game name is "Count Dooku", the announcer calls out his name as "Dooku!". *Count Dooku shares his English voice actor with Zeus, Captain Hook, and Grumpy. Corey Burton once voiced Killer Moth. *Priss is Count Dooku's rival. Inna Sparko is Count Dooku's second rival. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters